


Happy Father's day!

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Baseball!Dean Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Daddy!Cas, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Timestamp, a smidge of angst, baseball!dean, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Timestamp of how much Father's Day has changed for Dean and Cas from the moment Charlie was pregnant to just after their 20 year school reunion





	Happy Father's day!

Castiel stretched his sleep tired muscles as the sunlight streamed into the room through the curtain. He reaches out besides him, expecting to feel the warmth of his husband besides him, instead finding the cool cotton sheets. 

He frowns as he grabs his phone looking at the time. It’s eight in the morning and Dean is never up that early when he’s home. Castiel is a tad upset not to find his husband besides him seeing as they had been a part for nearly over a month. 

Castiel’s phone lights up as an incoming text comes in. 

He opens it to find a picture of his friend Charlie with the words “Happy Father’s Day!!” painted across her stomach. He sends a quick thank you and asks how both she and the unborn child are, before placing the phone back on the bedside table. 

He throws the blankets off of him as he hears whistling from the other side of the door. The door slowly opens and Dean enters with a tray of coffee, juice and various foods.

“Damnit, I was hoping you were still sleeping,” Dean gripes setting the tray down. 

“I got cold,” Castiel offers, pulling his husband closer to him. 

Dean smiles at him and moves his body over Castiel’s, pressing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss as he presses Castiel back down into the bed. Castiel opens his legs, letting Dean get comfortable between them as Dean kisses his way down his chin and neck. 

“I missed you,” Dean murmurs with each kiss and Castiel is lost in the feeling of Dean’s soft, full lips. His warm, wet, tongue and his strong calloused hands on his body. Each touch and caress a reminder of how much this beautiful man love as adore him.

After Castiel is left boneless and panting, Dean pulls himself up besides him, pulling him closer and nuzzling into his neck.

“What was that for?” Castiel asks. Not that he didn’t like to get a  blow job in the morning, it just wasn’t Dean’s normal thing. Lazy sex yes, anything that involves them  _ both _ getting off. 

“Can’t I give my husband a father’s day present?” 

Castiel huffs a laugh and rolls in Dean’s arms so he can look up at him. Dean’s eyes are a vibrant green. He’s happy and it’s a look Castiel loves on him.

“I can’t believe you were able to come home for father’s day weekend.”

Dean kisses the corner of his mouth. “Me neither, Cas. Now let’s eat some breakfast, fool around in the shower and go see our baby momma.”

_ Four years later _

“Papa!” their little girl greeted when Castiel came into her room. It wasn’t even seven o’clock but she was wide awake in her room. 

“Hi cupcake,” Castiel cooed, leaning down to kiss the soft curls that framed her face. “You ready to get Daddy’s surprise together?” 

Her green eyes widened at the mention of Dean and a smile split her face. “Daddy!” She squealed happily.

Castiel picked her up, setting her on his hip. “First, we need to get those little chompers clean.” he said tapping her chin and getting a toothy smile in return. “Then we’ll wake up Daddy, okay?”

She tilted her head to the side pretending to think about before she nodded. “Oh ‘tay!”

Castiel was so grateful to Charlie for blessing him and Dean with this little angel. She brought out a side of Dean, even he didn’t know existed and when Dean was away playing ball, Emma was the force that ground Castiel. 

And he might be a little biased, but she was the most beautiful and well behaved toddler he has ever met.

Once teeth were brushed, faces were washed and hair was brushed, Castiel let Emma down to let her get Dean. He followed close behind as the giggling three year old stumbled and ran to their bedroom. Normally Cas wouldn’t let Emma run in the house, but today was a special day.

When she got to the door, she banged the flat off her hand against the door, “Daddy!” she called out. When Dean didn’t respond she looked back at Castiel with a sad face.

“It’s okay, cupcake, he’s still sleeping. Daddy came home really late last night,” Cas explains as he lets her take his two fingers while he opens the door. 

Dean is where Castiel left him. Spread out on their bed, laying on his stomach as one arm is folded under the pillow. His black shirt is rolled up slightly, exposing the tan skin of his lower back. The way his black boxer briefs hug the curve of his ass the muscles of his thighs, taunt Castiel in the best way possible. 

Castiel picks Emma up and places her on the bed. His arms brace out around her as she walks away from the edge towards her sleeping father. Castiel smiles at the little replica of Dean, complete with the bowlegged gait -typical to most younger children but Dean still hopes goes away. 

“Daddy!” She squeals and flops on the bed next Dean. 

Dean opens an eye smiling at his daughter before he quickly wraps an arm around her, pulling her close and blowing raspberries into her neck making her giggle and kick against him. Dean tickles her ribs, laughing and dodging her feet as she kicks more. She wiggles her way away from him, which Castiel knows Dean lets her do.

Dean gets up on his hands and knees growling at her playfully like a lion as she jumps onto his back positioning herself onto his shoulders. Then begins the routine of flipping Emma onto her back onto the plush blanket and pillows of their bed.

Dean’s laugh combined with Emma’s squeals and giggles makes Castiel’s heart soar. In all the things he’s ever seen Dean do, being a Dad is by far the sexiest and best thing he’s seen. 

At the last flip, Emma pulls herself up and whispers to Dean. Dean nods and looks up at Cas. He hooks a finger at him, signalling him to come closer. Castiel is fully aware of what is about to happen, but to see the excited anticipation on his daughter’s face, he can’t begrudge her this. 

As he moves closer Dean gets off the bed. This is new, normally he gets close enough for Dean to tickle him and he’ll fall to the bed where the two of them will attack him. But now Emma moves to sit on the pillows at the head of the bed. 

“Dean?” Cas asks his husband as he moves behind him. Dean doesn’t say a word as he grabs Castiel up like he did the day the got married to carry him over the threshold, and tosses him on the bed. 

Castiel laughs, landing with an oaf sound as Emma jumps on him and Dean tickles him.

“No fair!” he cries as Dean straddles his thighs to keep him from moving. 

“‘Ickle Papa!” Emma cheers as she slides off Castiel’s chest when he tries to squirm away from Dean.

Dean pins Castiel’s arms above his head, the glint in his eyes reminding Castiel of the Dean he fell in love with as a teenager. 

“Get ‘em Emmy!” Dean calls out as their daughter launches at Castiel. She blows raspberries into his neck like Dean had done to her previously, only hers are more slobber then actual tickling but Cas still can’t help but laugh hysterically.

Emma stops and launches onto Dean who collapses next to Castiel, holding their daughter to him. “Traitor!” he calls out over the peals of laughter. 

She wiggles her way between her two dads, giving Dean a kiss she says, “I love Daddy!” making Dean smile wide at her. She then moves to Castiel, giving him a kiss. “I love you Papa!”

“I love you too cupcake.”

“Daddy and Papa kiss!” She demands. Both men laugh sitting up so that they can reach each other over her, used to her demands for them to kiss. 

“Happy Father’s day,” Castiel whispers as Dean cups the back of his neck.

“Happy Father’s day,” Dean replies before giving his husband a chaste kiss.

_ Present Day _

Dean brings himself closer to his husband’s back, nuzzling into the hair that curls at the back of his neck. 

“You need a haircut, Cas.” He breathes, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Eat me, Dean,” Cas grumps and pulls away slightly. “The brillo beard has to to go.” he smiles when Dean’s muscular arm tightens around his waist and pulls him back.

“You like my beard,” Dean mutters, wedging his leg between Castiel’s and frowning at the feel of cotton. He pulls the blanket up to see Cas in fact has put sleep bottom on. “What the hell, Cas?”

“It’s June eighteenth, Dean. I don’t want to scar our daughter with visions on me in the nude.”

“Why would today be any different?”

Cas moves to look at his husband in disbelief. “Seriously, Dean?”

Dean cracks an eye open to see the scowl on his husband’s face and groans. “I know it’s not your birthday or our anniversary so don’t give me that look.”

“What happens every June, Dean?”

“Summer?”

Cas opened his mouth to respond as the door opens wide. 

“Happy Father’s Day to the world’s best dads!” Emma sings carrying a tray with two matching mugs and a plate full of donuts.

“Oh,” Dean says softly.

“Oh,” Cas mimics, pulling away and sitting up. 

Emma’s eyes dart from her Daddy to her Papa and she knows something is up. She sighs and carefully set the try of treats on the bed besides Cas.

“Please don’t fight today,” she says sadly. 

Dean groans, rubbing his hand along his face. “Slugger we-”

“We’re not fighting, cupcake,” Castiel interrupts pulling Emma in for a hug. “We had a late night with Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen, so your daddy and I are grumpy. That’s all. You know us, some coffee and sugar and we’ll be good as new.”

Emma gives Castiel a small smile and kisses his forehead. “Uncle Sam took me to get you guys your favorites.”

Dean kisses Castiel’s bare back as he reaches for one of the mugs. “Holy shit, Emmy?” He asks reading the mug.

She smiles shyly and picks at her nails. “Do you like it?”

“Of Course! Dude this is awesome. Come give Daddy loves babygirl!”

Emma goes to Dean and starts laughing when the familiar routine of blowing raspberries into her neck starts. Castiel expertly takes Dean’s cup off coffee from him while moving the tray to the nightstand where the contents won’t be spilled. 

Once Dean was satisfied with how much tickle torture he gave their teenage daughter, she stole a donut before leaving her two fathers alone.

“Did you see the mugs, Cas? Does our kid love us or what?” 

Castiel looks at the mug. It’s black in design with two light sabers that says “Jedi Master Dad, I’m like a normal dad, except way cooler”. He smiles and nods in agreement.

He hears Dean go through the night stand then feels the bed shift before something is placed on his lap. He can feel Dean pepper his shoulders with kisses before placing his chin there. “Open it,” he says softly.

Slowly Castiel opens the box, in the blue tissue paper lays a thick leather band with a braided cord and silver plate. On the silver plate has a message engraved on it. “The world’s best husband and papa”.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel breathes, his fingers running along the engraving. 

“I know, I’ve been a shit husband to you lately,” Dean whispers, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck. “But I do love you and adore you and shit, Cas…”

Castiel moves his head to look into Dean’s eyes. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Besides Emma, you’re my fucking world.”

“You didn’t forget today was father’s day,” Castiel says dumbly.

Dean laughs and presses his lips to Cas’. “No, Cas. I didn’t.”

“You’re a jerk,” Cas mumbles against Dean’s lip.

“Yes, but you love me.” he says between kisses laying Cas back down.

“I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the flip of Emma on the bed was inspired by Jensen's video of him and JJ playing. 
> 
> Basically the images on social media today featuring Daddy!Jensen and Daddy!Misha made me want to write this. Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
